bubble_gum_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
November 2018 21st November 2018: Public Release * Bubble Gum Simulator was released for the public! 24th November 2018: Update 1: Void Update * �� New Void Shard Egg! * �� 9 New Pets (including 2 Super Rare Legendaries) * ⛰️ New Void Layer + Island! * �� Bubble Hide Button * �� Lock your pets so you can't accidentally delete them! * �� Bug fixes 30th November 2018: Update 2: Mega Update * ��Trading - Trade with your friends! * �� Nightmare Egg! * �� New Pets! * �� +15 Pet Inventory for EVERYONE * �� 2 LIMITED TIME PETS! (New pet offer sort too) * �� 3 New Gamepasses! (Auto Achievement Collect, +500 Storage, Lucky Chance) * �� 2 New Gums, 2 new Flavors! * �� Void Chest (Three Times Godly Chest Value) - Collect every 90 minutes! * ⏩ Skip Chest Wait Time * �� 2 New Ranks! (Grand Master, Grand Champion) * �� 2 New Badges! * �� New Legendary Hatch Effects! * ⚙️ Settings - More Options! * �� Minor changes! * �� Bug Fixes! December 2018 7th December 2018: Update 3: Shiny Pets Update * ✨ Shiny Pets! Combine 10 pets to make it a shiny with 2x the stats as the normal version! * ✨ 1/100 Chance of hatching a shiny from an egg! * ⛰️ New Layer - Zen * �� Pets rarities are now displayed in pet frame! * �� Gem Genie - Exchange coins with him for Gems! (Located at Zen) * �� New Egg Counter and Gem Stats in Leaderboard * �� Pet stats in Trade! * �� New Gamepass! (Triple Egg Open) * �� New Music Track! * ⚙️ Minor Changes * �� Bug fixes 14th December 2018: Update 4: Christmas Update * �� Christmas Event! �� * ��️ New Christmas World * �� 3 New Eggs! * �� Over 25 new pets! * �� Christmas Currency (Candy Canes) & 2x Candy Cane Gamepass * ⛰️ 4 New Christmas Layers! * ⭐ Christmas Rewards (Layer 1) - Earn limited items every 20 slots! * �� Save Santa (Layer 3) * ���� Everyones inventory space increase by +10 * �� New Music! * �� Egg Opener Leaderboard - Compete for top place * ✨ Shiny Pet Index (Any shinies you have will be added to it) * ❌ Delete all but locked & Legendaries (+500 Gamepass Only) * �� New Special Offers in Store! * ⚙️ Settings Save! 22nd December 2018: Update 5: Seasonal Update * �� 2 New Eggs (Layer 4) * �� 13 New Christmas Pets to collect! * �� NEW GAMEPASS! (Auto Egg Opener) Automatically opens eggs for you * �� New Layer! (Christmas Realm) * �� New Treasure! (Christmas Chest) * �� Owning VIP Gamepass now reduces timers on Chests and Exchange NPC's by 15%! * ���� Christmas Rewards are now Xbox Compatible! * �� Various bug fixes 23rd December 2018: Update 6: Festive Update * �� New Christmas Egg (Easier to get Legendaries!) * �� 7 New Christmas Pets to collect! * �� New Chest Pickup! (blue chest on clouds) * �� New Limited Time Pet (Enraged Phoenix) * �� 2 New Ranks, 2 New Badges! * ���� Buffed Cocoa and Frost Pets. * ���� Buffed Santa's Treasure on Christmas Realm! 28th December 2018: Update 7: XP Update * �� 2 New Eggs (Hell Egg, Rainbow Egg) - In the Void Layer * �� 25 New Pets! * ⛰️ New Layer (XP Island) * �� Collect XP Stars to give your pets more XP! * �� Main World Overhaul (Removed Christmas Snow) * �� Bug Fixes 30th December 2018: Update 8: New Year's Update * ⭐ New Year's Event! ⭐ * �� Limited time New Year's Egg! (Located at Spawn) * �� 8 Limited Time Pets! * ��Fireworks in the sky over the Main World! January 2019 5th January 2019: Update 9: Official Release * �� FREE DOMINUS PET AT EARTH! Limited time! Thanks for helping Beta Test * �� New World - Candy Land! * �� New Permanent Currency (Candy)! * �� 3 New Candy Eggs! * �� Tons of new pets! * �� Candy Land Rewards! Complete all slots for a special prize! * �� Exchange Gems with Gingey the Gingerbread Man for Extra Candies! * ⛰️ 4 New Candy Layers * �� +25 Inventory Slots for EVERYONE! * �� New Premium Pets in Shop! * �� Search bar in Inventory! * �� Bug and UI Fixes 5th January 2019: Buffed Candy Winged Hydra, v1.0.1 * Buffed the Candy Winged Hydra: * Bubbles: 600 -> 755 * Coins: 1,255 -> 2,500 * Gems: 1,300 -> 2,100 * Candy: 325 -> 585 12th January 2019: Update 10: Hats Update * �� Hats! Equip different hats on all of your pets! * �� Hats give additional stats to the pet they're equipped to! * �� 4 New Hat Crates (Find them in Candy Land) * �� Hat Index * �� New Egg (Find it in Candy Land) * �� New Pets * �� 2 New Gamepasses (+100 Hat Slots, +500 Hat Slots) Hat Slots comes with mass hat delete * �� Hats are tradable! * �� Bug Fixes 18th January 2019: Update 11: Dominus Pets Update * �� New Dominus Egg * �� New Dominus Pets * �� New Limited Time R$ Pet! (Here for 2 weeks) * �� 3 New Gum Flavors in Candy Land! * ⛰️ New Island! (Sweet Island) * �� New Treasure on Sweet Island * �� +1 Pet Equipped for EVERYONE! * ❌ Unequip All Pets Button! 19th to 21st January 2019: Double Candy Event * Enjoy a 2x Candy Event that lasts for the next 48 hours! ** Earn 2x Candy on anything you pickup ** Gingey gives you a 5:1 exchange (instead of 10:1) ** 2x Gamepass owners receive 4x on anything they pickup! (Does not apply for exchange) 25th January 2019: Update 12: Mega Sale Update * �� New Hat Crate * �� 7 new Hats! * �� 3 new Gums in Candy Land * �� New Bubble Gum Sell in Candy Land * ❌ Unequip all hats button 25th January to 1st February 2019: Mega Sale * ⭐ MEGA SALE ⭐ (Jan 25 - Feb 1) * ⭐ +100 Pet Slots Off * ⭐ +5 Pets Off * ⭐ +2x XP Off * ⭐ +500 Pet Slots Off * ⭐ Multi Egg Off * ⭐ Auto Egg Opener Off February 2019 2nd February 2019: Update 13: Toy Land Update * New World - Toy Land! * ��️ New Currency - Blocks * �� 3 New Eggs! * �� Over 15 New Pets! * �� New Toy Land Rewards! * ⛰️ New Toy Islands * �� New Block Exchange - Trade gems for blocks! * �� New Gamepass - 2x Blocks * �� New R$ Pets in the shop * �� 5 New Badges (Egg Opening Badges!) *❓�� ... and a secret surprise event sometime this weekend! 3rd February 2019: Update 13: 2x Luck Event! *'��' 2X Luck Event ��''' *��''' 2x Luck for Legendaries and Epics! (4x for gamepass owners!) *'��' Here for 24 HOURS ONLY! 8th February 2019: Update 14: 100K Update * Event Egg - Limited time egg here for this week only! Thanks for 100K Members in our Server * �� 2 New Hat Crates * �� 14 New Hats * �� +30 Pet & Hat slots for everyone! * �� New Boosts - Buy boosts to help you out on your adventure! * �� New Island + Chest * ↪️ New inventory sorting options (Sort by worlds) The world you're in displays at the top of the order! 15th February 2019: Update 15: Valentine's Update * �� Valentine Egg �� - Happy Valentines! * �� Valentines Egg is here for 1 week! Make sure you get all the special pets! * �� New Egg Rewards! Collect prizes for opening a certain amount of eggs * �� +1,000 Pet Slot gamepass! * ❌ Disable 'easy' legendary sounds/chat message/effects 23rd February 2019: Update 16: Enchantment Update * ✨ Pet Enchantments are here! * ✨ Shiny Pets can now be enchanted! * ✨ Enchantments give you better stats! (Max Level is 20) * �� 2 New Toyland Eggs (on the last Toyland layer) * �� 16 New Pets! * �� New Bubble Prizes - Blow Bubbles, Earn Prizes! * ⚙️ Fixed nametags for Big Pets! * �� Other bug fixes March 2019 2nd March 2019: Update 17: Beach Update * ��️ New World - Beach World! * ��Relax on the beach with a whole new world to explore! (150M Coins to enter) * ��3 New Tropical Eggs * ��Over 20 new Tropical * ��New Currency - Shells! * ��Gem to Shell Exchange! * ��New Beach Rewards (Buy 200 Slots for a special prize) * ��Group Rewards! Check it out in Beach World and get some free Boosts! * ��3 New Tropical Soundtracks! * ��New 2x Shell Gamepass + 2x Shell Boost * �� New R$ Pet in the shop (Sea Urchin) * ��Better Hatch Notifications (More rare hatches have different colors!) * ��Search Feature in trading! * �� Inventory + Trading load a lot faster if you have tons of pets (less lag) 9th March 2019: Update 18: New Egg and Sale Update * ��NEW BALLOON AND WATER EGGS�� * �� 15 New Pets * �� Pet teams! * �� You can now create 5 custom teams of pets! * �� This allows you to change out you pets super fast! * �� Sell Location now in Beach World * ⚙️ Minor modifications * �� Bug Fixes 9th to 16th March 2019: 50% Off Sale * ⭐50% OFF SALE⭐ * ⭐Infinite Bubbles (349 R$) * ⭐+5 Pets (499 R$) * ⭐Double Luck (299 R$) * ⭐500 Pet Slots (374 R$) * ⭐500 Hat Slots (274R$) * ⭐Multi Hatch (374 R$) * ⭐Auto Hatch (374 R$) * ⭐+1000 Slots (599 R$) * ⭐2x Shells (174 R$) * ⭐ALL BOOSTS ARE 50% OFF * 2x Shells Event Sunday - Monday. 15th March 2019: Update 19: St Patrick's Update * �� UPDATE 19 �� * �� St Patrick's Event �� * �� New Lucky Egg - Here for 1 week! * �� 2x Luck Event sometime this weekend! * �� New Limited Lucky Dominus in the shop * �� New Hatch Color Notifications (different colors for different rarities!) * �� New XP Star at XP Island! * ⛰️ New Island - Sea Shell Island * �� New Treasure Chest 16th to 17th March 2019: 2x Luck Event * ��2X LUCK EVENT�� *�� Here for 1 day, make sure you get all those rare pets while you can! 22nd March 2019: Update 20: 300M Update * ��UPDATE 20�� * ��300M Event�� Thank you for 300 million visits! * �� The event is here for this week only! * �� New 300M event egg * �� 9 new limited time pets! * �� New Store in Beach World! * ��New Beach Gum & Flavors * �� Limited eggs have their own spot in the index now! * �� New Hatch notifications! (Rare pets have different colors!) * ... Beach hats coming next update 29th March 2019: Update 21: Beach Hats Update *�� UPDATE 21 �� *�� Shiny Limited Pet Index �� *��Secret Pet Index *�� New Egg (Crab egg) *�� 8 New Pets *�� 2 New Hat Crates (Beach Crate, Water Crate) *�� 15 New Hats! *�� Minor bug fixes April 2019 1st April 2019: Egg Opening Simulator *Game was renamed to "Egg Opening Simulator" as an April Fool's joke. Category:Features Category:Other